


Breathing

by goodbyebluesky



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, mockingjay pt. 1, reuinition scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyebluesky/pseuds/goodbyebluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[i only miss you when i'm breathing][i only miss you when my heart is beating]</p><p>Finnick and Annie reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

When he opens the door; and  _she's there_ ; Finnick can't  _think;_ can't  _breathe;_ can't  _speak;_  but just stares until his mouth is dry and he's forgotten where he is and his mind roars like the ocean.

No amount of warning can prepare him when he sees her rise in her hospital bed and rip off the bandage that reads her blood pressure and yells his name and runs towards him. Like waves spilling over sand she's unstoppable regardless of the bruises that paint her black and blue and Finnick  _loves_  her so much because  _she's strong_ for the both of them.

His sense slams back into him when she does; she's fragile enough that a strong gust of wind could knock her over but she feels like a lead wall against him. Finnick hasn't felt this  _solid_  for a long time. He holds her and feels their heartbeats race in a desperate tandem.

"You're safe." He whispers; and he doesn't remember ever sounding like this; but Annie's crying and saying his name and kissing his lips and his sense is gone again. "Finnick." She says his name the way it's supposed to be said; all hard consonants that roll over her tongue the way he remembers.

He knows; just  _knows,_ that Coin is watching this somewhere, and that Katniss should know this too; and he thinks of the piece of thrice-knotted rope in his pocket and the breathing ticket to sound sleep in his arms.

So he kisses her back like a man starved from water; and tastes the lingering salt on her lips and smiles against her because he's never been happier.

And for a single, fleeting moment; thinks they're going to be okay.

_[I only miss you when I'm breathing. I only miss you when my heart is beating.]_

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics: breathing ~ Jason Derulo
> 
> hit me up on tumblr at goodbyeobluesky


End file.
